


I See The Light

by DriftStuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftStuck/pseuds/DriftStuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros was always a quiet sufferer. He never really saw a need to show any of his pain until it consumed him and brought him to a place where the broken are kept. Maybe with help, he can bring the others a chance too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freaks

AlL tHoSe DaYs,LiViNg In A dAy DrEaM,

AlL tHoSe YeArS, lIvInG iN a BlUr.

All that tiime, never truly 2eeiing, thiing2 the way they were.

noww shes here shinin in the starlight

noww shes here suddenly i knoww…

iF HE’S HERE, IT’S CRYSTAL CLEAR,

i’M WHERE i’M MEANT TO GO,,,

and at last I see the light and its like the f0g has lifted

and at last I sea t)(e lig)(t!

 

     Tavros sat uneasily on the bus. He was going to a smaller, newer school with kids like him. Or, freaks like him. This school was for kids with mental or physical handicaps. Tavros was physically and mentally handicapped. Tavros hadn’t spoken a word since his parents passing and since he’d been put in his wheelchair. A lot had been done to get him to talk, but when he was really pushed, he’d end up crying. He shaved his hair into a Mohawk and gave himself a couple piercings so people would stay away from him. It didn’t work, but he kept with the look. Since he was starting to seem more like a burden, they sent him to this school. He’d live with freaks like him. The Dean of the school looked him over. She was a woman named Kanaya Maryam. She seemed so nice and allowed the others to call her Ms. K or even just Kanaya. She explained the housing situations. Each of the dorm wings allowed only six kids to stay per area. He’d be staying in the North wing. He was going to be given a tour, but not by the Dean, but by the councilor that was there since class was in session. The councilor came in, and only one word came to Tavros’ mind. Cat. The councilor was Nepeta Leijon. She only wanted to be called Nepeta. No formalities or abbreviations necessary. She started leading the way with Tavros wheeling behind her. Nepeta was also looking through his file as they went through the halls. “According to this, you’ll be seeing me at least once a day! I think that’s just perfect!” she said, almost saying “perfect” with a purr to it. She really was very much like a cat, wasn’t she? The last room they went to was the lunch room in the North wing. “This is where you will eat along with your dorm buddies. All of these are the ones you’ll be staying with here. Why don’t you talk and get to know them?” she said with a smile as he wheeled in and looked at the group. He really did belong here… They were quite the bunch.

 

     There was a girl with long, dark flowing hair. She seemed very bright and calm, but she scarred her face up with something sharp. But you could still tell she was very beautiful. There was a boy with black hair sitting near her with what seemed to be 3-D glasses. He didn’t seem very interested in anything going on. There was another boy with glasses who had a streak of blonde going through his wavy hair and wore a scarf. He seemed interested in the girl who sat next to him who was another pretty creature. She seemed to be wearing swimming goggles and has a little circlet on. Then in the corner was a boy who seemed to be in a complete daze. It made Tavros wonder if the poor guy was over medicated or not… The girl with the long, flowing hair and scarred face approached him, making the kid with the 3-D glasses frown slightly. “Hello there, new guy.” She said rather emotionlessly. “I am Aradia Megido. I am the leader of this building. May I ask who you are?” He pulled out his note pad and wrote down his name and showed it to her. “Tavros Nitram?” she asked, making sure she said the last name correctly. When she received a nod of approval, she smiled slightly and said “Welcome to the North Wing, Tavros. We’ll be happy to keep you.” Tavros nodded with the slightest of smiles. “Let me introduce you to the others.” She said as she wheeled him over, starting with the boy she was sitting next to. “This is Sollux Captor.” She said with as the boy looked Tavros over. “Nithe to meet you, Tavroth.” He said with a lisp. Tavros had never met anyone with a speech impediment, so he couldn’t help raising an eyebrow. Aradia rolled him over to the boy with the scarf and the other girl. “That’s Eridan Ampora.” She said as she pointed to the boy. “And Feferi Peixes.” She added when she pointed to the girl. Eridan didn’t really say anything, but Feferi piped right up by saying “Why, hello there, Tavros! I hope you have a good stay here!” Tavros gave out a tiny smile before he was wheeled over to the dazed kid. “And this is Gamzee Makara.” Aradia said as Tavros was the one to look him over this time. Gamzee looked at him with a small smile. Tavros waved a bit and Gamzee nodded a hello. Aradia wheeled him over to sit with her and Sollux before bringing over everyone’s food. Tavros had a chicken dish on his plate. As he went to take a bite, Sollux piped up. “Why are you here, anywayth?” The whole room went quiet. “Sol! That’s quite rude of you and he’s in a wheelchair. That’s your answer.” Eridan said, wavering over his “w”s. “There’th OBVIOUTHLY thomething wrong with him other than hith fucking wheelchair. You are blind, Ampora!” Sollux growled. “At least my glasses are proper!” “Oh my cod! Will you two quit it?! You’re always at each other’s throats! Enough! Cod!” Feferi chimed in in annoyance.

 

     Aradia just turned to Tavros who seemed slightly scared as she said “This occurs every day, you’ll get used to it.” Tavros just nodded and started eating. The food was surprisingly good. He ate and once he was done, it was time for the others to go to class. Tavros didn’t have his schedule yet, so he wasn’t allowed to go. Instead, he had this whole room to himself for therapy. Nepeta came in with her own notepad to keep track of sessions and a notepad for him too. She started asking him standard questions to start the session and he would write everything he wanted to say on his notepad. Once the session was done, Nepeta showed him to his room which turned out to belong to Sollux. And Tavros’ things were already there and ready to be unpacked. Nepeta left him to unpack and get used to his new room. Tavros unpacked rather quickly and pulled out an old DVD of Peter Pan that had a few curious red stains on its cover. They were small, but slightly noticeable. He placed it under his pillow and wrote to place on top of it:

 

_“You’re still here with me Mom and Dad.”_


	2. Speak

                The first week of being here went fairly smoothly for Tavros. He didn’t have any complaints of being here, though he still refused to speak. Sollux was a pretty nice guy too, even though he talked in his sleep about Aradia. Because of what he was hearing, Sollux seemed to like Aradia a lot. Sollux and Tavros slowly made friends, which was nice. Gamzee would look over at Tavros every once in a while, but Tavros never understood why he sat alone. He never understood why Eridan seemed detached from the rest of the group. It was nice that Feferi was willing to be there for him, though. Tavros made friends with her too, even though Eridan started keeping an eye on Tavros because of it.

 

                It was during meal time and Tavros sat at his usual place with Sollux and Aradia. Tavros just ate a salad while Sollux started rambling about computer class. Tavros was working on getting used to the lisp and deciphering it every once in a while. The school also had an IM system to make good friends with. He had added all of the North Wing, even Eridan who seemed cautious about it. All Eridan told him when he gave it to him was “Don’t use it to make fun of me, I get it enough.” Tavros let out a small nod. When the conversation when then turned to Tavros, he was quickly ejected from his thoughts. He wrote down “What was that?” and showed it before Sollux sighed and asked “How have you been enjoying your thtay? I figure thomeone will ask thoon enough…” Tavros started writing and showed it. Aradia smiled and couldn’t keep from reading it. “I’m doing well here. It’s much better than my old school and I’m finding more to relate to here.” Feferi giggled happily at that.

 

                “You are such a glubbing sweetie, Tavros.” She said with a bright smile. He’d come to find that Eridan and Feferi used fish puns a lot. They really were meant for each other. The only one who didn’t seem to realize that was Feferi. Eridan was in love with her, but Feferi didn’t know. Eridan just looked at Feferi before quickly looking at Tavros with suspicion. Aradia cleared her throat and said “Well, tonight there’s going to be some group discussions if anyone wants to join in. I will start one for us only. I hope we all can have a conversation together.” The group seemed to nod together. “And I hope you join us too, Tavros.” She added as she looked to the kid in the wheelchair. Tavros just timidly nodded at that. He’d been talking to some of the others, so it wouldn’t seem awful if he tried the group chat.

 

                That night was group chat time. He had Sollux help him with his computer and how the group chat worked earlier. He logged into the pesterchum and looked at the several memos with group chats. He decided to go on the North Wing one. The whole group seemed to be there, even Eridan.

 

-  - adiosToreador [AT] has joined the chat - -

AA: l00k wh0 decided t0 j0in

AA: welc0me tavr0s

TA: hELLO EVERYONE,

TA: niice two 2ee you iin the chat for once.

CA: yes wwhere wwe can all havve a nice chat

TA: niice iindeed eriidan…

CA: sol are you tryin to start somethin

CC: Guys, be nice. We need to be respectful for Tav )(ere. So –Eridan, Sollux, s)(ow respect!

CA: right fef

TA: alriight, fef

AA: h0w y0u calm them d0wn is bey0nd me fef

TA: i HAVE TO ADMIT,,, yOU GUYS ARE QUITE THE BUNCH, }: )

CC: )(ee )(ee, T)(anks, Tav!

CA: that wwasnt an insult right

TA: that obviiou2ly wa2n’t an iinsult, he wa2 beiing niice a2 u2ual.

AA: s0llux is right eridan

CC: -Eridan, you need to calm down! Be nice!

TA: iT’S ALRIGHT, REALLY,,,

CC: No it’s not! You can speak up, you know.

CA: wwell aren’t wwe popular tavv

TA: calm down, eriidan. he’2 new. the attentiion will return two you 2oon, drama queen.

CA: I don’t need to take this

CC: Will you guys quit it!! Cod!

TA: i WILL BE THE ONE TO GO, GUYS, sORRY FOR STARTING SOMETHING,,,

CC: Tav, wait!  
AA: y0u d0nt have t0 g0!

 

-          - adiosToreador [AT] has joined the chat - -

 

CC: I )(ope you two are )(appy!

AA: y0u tw0 sh0uld be banned fr0m this f0r that

TA: ii really am 2orry…

AA: i want t0 believe that s0llux

AA: i really d0

 

 

Tavros heard a sigh behind him. He looked behind him to see Sollux look sad. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes before logging off, turning off his computer, and going to sleep. Tavros frowned at this and figured he should find a way to make him feel better. He started humming a lullaby as he continued browsing the chat rooms. Then an IM window popped up.

 

-          - arachnidsGrip [AG] started pestering adiosToreador [AT] - -

 

AG: Hey there, new 8oy!!!!!!!!

AG: Care to chat???????? :::: )

AT: sURE, i DON’T SEE WHY NOT, }: )

AG: G8, what’s your name

AT: i’M tAVROS nITRAM,

AT: wHO ARE YOU? }: )

AG: I’m Vriska Serket

AG: A pleasure, I’m sure :::: )

AG: Want to meet up tonight????????

AT: bUT IT’S TIME TO STAY IN YOUR ROOMS,,, }: /

AG: 8ut we could go on an adventure

AG: Wouldn’t that be fun????????

AT: i GUESS,,,

AG: G8 I will meet you outside 8y the statue

AT: wHICH ONE? }: O

AG: There’s only one, silly

AG: See you soon

 

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased pestering adiosToreador [AT] - -

 

 

Tavros stopped humming and looked back at Sollux. He seemed to be smiling in his sleep. Tavros’ humming  had helped the poor boy. Tavros quietly climbed into his wheelchair and managed to get out of his room without waking his roommate up. He wheeled down the halls, being careful of anyone patrolling the halls. He heard there was a blind security guard. What a laugh! Tavros went out to the statue to see a girl waiting there. She had long, wild hair and was wearing black and blue clothes. “You must be Tavros! You have the whole school talking, kid! You should be excited!” she said as the two approached each other. Tavros just stared quietly. “What’s wrong? Can’t talk? Well, that will be helpful for what we’re going to do!” she said with a sharp glance. Tavros quickly regretted leaving the safety of his room. She then grabbed the back handles on the wheelchair and started wheeling him away. “Let’s go on an adventure!” she chirped.

“Woah, woah.” A young man’s hazy voice was heard. “You leave Tavbro alone.” The two turned around to see Gamzee standing there. Vriska stuck her tongue out at him before starting to quickly run off with him. Gamzee took off after them. Tavros wanted to scream, but every fiber of his being made him refuse. Gamzee tackled Vriska, but Tavros’ wheelchair didn’t stop. It went faster to some stairs. Tavros thought fast and wobbled his chair enough so he was thrown off before it crashed down the stairs. Tavros just stared wide eyed at the broken wheelchair below. He looked over to see Vriska and Gamzee fighting. Tavros started crawling over and Vriska used her sharp nails to scratch across Gamzee’s face, causing some cuts there.

Gamzee quickly grabbed his bleeding face and Vriska ran over and looked at the wheelchair. “You were quite lucky that wasn’t you, right? But the adventure has yet to be done!” she said excitedly. Gamzee got up and ran over to help Tavros. “Enough.” Said a slightly raspy voice. It belonged to Tavros. “Stop your fighting, I’ve had enough.” The two stared wide eyed at him.

“I thought he couldn’t talk!!” Vriska shrieked causing a security guard to come running over with her blind cane. She stopped in front of them and asked “Vriska causing trouble again? Not a surprise! What happened this time?” Gamzee gestured for Tavros to speak again. Tavros crawled over and started telling the blind guard what happened and before Vriska could pounce on him, the guard grabbed her arm and said “You’re in serious trouble, Miss Serket. Let’s go.” Vriska was dragged away shrieking vengeance at Tavros. Gamzee picked him up and said “Let’s go, Tavbro. You should rest after what happened.”  
“But… your face.”  
“I’ve had worse.” Gamzee told him, which made Tavros frown. He allowed himself to be carried back to the North Wing where Aradia looked ticked, but quickly calmed down when she saw Gamzee. Gamzee explained the situation and all Tavros did was say “I’m sorry…” Aradia gasped and smiled at him. She let him back in Tavros’ room where he was placed down, waking Sollux up in the process.

Gamzee looked back at Tavros as he left and said “You did good, Tavbro.” Then he was gone. Aradia closed the door behind them and smiled a bit at him. Sollux just looked at him and said “Whatever you did to make her thmile, I want in.”

 


	3. Group Therapy

After the incident with Vriska, Tavros and Gamzee were brought to Kanaya’s office. She looked them over and said “Terezi gave me the report. Vriska is currently in the hold and will be dealt with accordingly. It also says here that it was Tavros who spoke to her. Is that true?” Tavros looked at Gamzee who gestured for him to say it. Tavros nodded and said “Yeah, I’m not mute.” Kanaya just stared at him for a moment before giving him a small smile.

 

                “We’re happy to have you talking again, Tavros. Now it says here she tried pushing you down the stairs?”

“Yeah. And Gamzee tried saving me from her.”

“And you managed to get out yourself?”

“Yes.” Tavros said with a nod. Kanaya wrote down everything before telling them they were free to go. Once they were out Gamzee looked at him and said “You’re pretty brave, Tavbro. Keep strong, alright?” He smiled before going off to class. Tavros just watched him go before wheeling himself to class too.

                In his class, he sat in between Aradia and Feferi, making the two obviously lovestruck guys jealous. When meal time came around, Nepeta came in with some files. “Kids, it’s your monthly group therapy session. As you know, you can eat during. Just no food throwing.” She said as she sat down with the others seated in a semi-circle in front of her. “Let’s start with Tavros. I heard you’ve started speaking again. Why would that be?”  
“Well… When Gamzee came to save me from Vriska I couldn’t stand watching those two fight…” Tavros said timidly, making the others who didn’t know tense up.

“You survived Vris and came out unscathed? That’s a miracle.” Eridan said.  
“You make it thound like he needth a t-shirt for that.” Sollux shot back.

“Oh Tav, I feel glubbing awful you went through that!” Feferi said as she hugged the kid in the wheelchair. Eridan just narrowed his eyes at him in jealousy.

 

“Alright then, Gamzee why did you go save Tavros?” Nepeta asked.  
“Well, I saw those two together and I knew there would be some motherfuckin’ trouble. It would’ve been wrong of me to up and leave a bro when he needs help the most.” Gamzee said, making Tavros’ eyes widen slightly. Gamzee then turned to Tavros and added “Don’t worry, Tavbro. We have you safe.”

“Aradia, I’ve noticed you’ve been doing a lot better. Keep up that behavior.” Nepeta said happily.

“I will. I’ve started finding some grounders that make me feel secure.” Aradia told her.  
“Very good, I hope you find more. The more the better, after all.”

“That I will do.” Aradia said simply.

“Feferi, you’re also doing very well. You’ve been focusing on much more important things, which we’re very proud of.” Nepeta said.

“Yes! I’ve been feeling great and want to do great!” Feferi chirped happily.

“Sollux and Eridan, you two need to quit with the fighting. You won’t recover if you keep that up.” Nepeta told them plainly.

“I would if Sol wasn’t being such a douche!”  
“Eridan, don’t lump me in with you.”

“Are you starting something again?!”

“No, we’re in therapy and I’m jutht clearing the air.” Sollux said with a shrug. Eridan narrowed his eyes and was about to speak when the girls glared at the two of them. The two shrunk away at that.

After some more discussion, Nepeta took her leave and they returned to eating normally. But Sollux and  Eridan were sitting alone while the two girls sat with Tavros. The three conversed casually and once the day was over and Tavros went back to his room, Sollux was already there. He was on his computer and looked up at Tavros with a frown. “You want to talk, don’t you?” he said grumpily.

“I think that would be best…”  
“What do you want?”

“How do you feel about Aradia.”

“That’th none of your buthineth.” Sollux deadpanned.

“I hear you talk about her in your sleep and constantly apologize. I just want to understand why…”

“You really want to know? Fine. Clothe the door.” Sollus said and Tavros did so.

 

                Sollux told hos lispy story of how he and Aradia went to school together. Aradia was very popular due to her looks and only that. Sollux knew her well since he lived with her when his parents were killed. She had a wonderful personality, but it was never really shown when she was with the other guys. Sollux was just the school computer nerd who was among the lowest of the low on the school food chain. He had been in love with her for a long time. When he was able to confess, he was swiftly shot down and she gave him a horrible line to snap him. “You don’t deserve someone like me, Sollux. Nothing you can do can change that.”

                He snapped and told her that the only reason she was so popular was because of her looks and nothing else. And if she didn’t believe him, ask the other popular kids simple questions about yourself. When Aradia did, she came to see the truth in Sollux’s words. That’s when she became severely depressed and couldn’t even look in the mirror. One day, she couldn’t stand herself and cut up her face. Sollux was the one to find her. He called the paramedics and begged to go with her to the hospital. They didn’t allow it. Sollux was already bipolar and it was even more defined because of that. He ended up picking a fight with a jock and losing. Horribly. “Then I came here and found her again. She theemed tho angry thtill. Thometimeth, when I can’t thleep, I bring up the image of her on that bathroom floor with her fathe cut up and I athk that fathe to forgive me…” he said to end the story as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Tavros put his hand on the poor boy’s shoulder and said “Maybe one day she will.”

                On the other side of the door was a teary eyed Feferi. She started walking away and wiping her eyes. Eridan spotted her and quickly walked over. “Fef, are you okay?” She looked up at him with a missed tear rolling down her cheek.  
“Did you know Sollux and Aradia knew each other outside of here? I overheard the story! I hope she does forgive him…” she said before bursting into tears and clinging to Eridan. Eridan’s eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around her. “There, there, Fef….” He told her quietly. “I’m not going to ask what you heard,” As tempting as that was. “But I’m always here to listen, alright?” She nodded against his chest as she continued crying lightly. He brought her tighter in his arms as he allowed her to cry more.


	4. Feferi's Song

There was beautiful singing heard down the hall. A song Tavros had never heard before. The voice was hauntingly beautiful and he couldn’t help but be curious. He wheeled to the nearby auditorium and slowly peeked into the door that was left ajar. It was Feferi. She was dancing and singing a song he could only guess she wrote. “What are you up to, Tavbro?” said a voice behind him. Tavros jumped and looked behind him. Gamzee peeked in and said “Oh, I see. You are all up and motherfuckin’ listening to Feferi sing. That’s cool, bro. She’s fuckin’ amazing, ain’t she?” Tavros nodded with a small smile. A throat cleared behind them, making them both jump and turn. It was Eridan.

 

                “Well, well,” he started, wavering those w’s as usual. “Peeking on Fef, are we? You two should be ashamed.”

“I was just curious as to who was singing. It was so beautiful.” Tavros said quietly.

“Of course it is! Now, scram!” Eridan said as he grabbed the back handles and turned the chair so he could leave. Tavros frowned and started wheeling away. “Not cool, bro.” Gamzee said to Eridan before walking away after Tavros. As they walked, Aradia went running by with her face in her hands. Tavros gasped at the sight. “Should we help her?” Tavros asked in a panic.

“Don’t. The doctors will help her. I don’t know what happened, maybe Sollux can shed some light.” Gamzee said to which Tavros nodded.

 

                When they got to the room, Sollux was having one of his mood swings. He was angry and crying at the same time. He had punched four holes in the wall and broken a couple of his things. His knuckles were cut and bleeding. He turned at the sight of the two. He let out a low growl and said “YOU!” as he pointed at Tavros. He elbowed Gamzee away and shoved Tavros out of his chair and to the ground. He kicked him and said “You thaid you wouldn’t thay ANYTHING to her!!!” Tavros was in a small fetal position and crying from pain and fear. “Now you won’t thay anything, you athhole?!” he shrieked before some doctors grabbed him. They dragged the screaming lisper off while Aradia and Gamzee helped Tavros to his chair. Gamzee wiped away his tears and asked “Where does it motherfuckin’ hurt?” Tavros pointed to his stomach where he had been kicked. “We’ll get you something for that, then.” He said. Aradia stopped Gamzee. “I wish to talk to him.” She said. Gamzee nodded and backed away a bit. She walked and knelt in front of Tavros. “Tav, is it true that he feels that way?” Tavros nodded.

 

“He seems very much in love with you, Aradia. Even if you don’t, all he wants is forgiveness for what he’s done.”  
  
                Aradia let out a sniffle and got up. She nodded to Gamzee and went to her room. Gamzee started wheeling Tavros to the infirmary. “I don’t see what their deal is. They should just fuckin’ make out already. Everyone knows there is some chemistry there. Why they don’t just fries my think pan.” He said as they reached the place. He told the nurse that Tavros needed something since he was kicked in the stomach. They gave Tavros two Advil pills and sent the boys on their merry way. They went to North Wing’s lounge. As they settled there, Feferi came walked in. “Oh! I was hoping to see you guys!” she said, almost seeming worried. “Did you two hear me sing?”

 

                “Yes, it was—“

“Awful, right? I always practice, but it never gets better. It’s such a glubbing ugly sound!”

“No! Your singing is so pretty!”

“The motherfucker is right.”  
“You two don’t need to lie to me. It’s awful and I know it.”  
“Look, calm down and take the compliment. It’s as sincere as can fuckin’ be.” Gamzee said as he noticed her eyes well up with tears. She threw a pillow at Gamzee, hitting him directly in the face as she angrily walked away with a huff.

 

                “She can’t take a compliment well. She’s made a lot of progress with everything else, but she still can’t accept compliments without thinking they’re lies.” Gamzee said lowly so she didn’t hear. Tavros frowned at the sound of that. That poor girl…

 

                A nurse walked in and asked “Mr. Nitram?” He gave a nod. “The therapist wishes to talk.” He nodded again and followed the nurse. Once at Nepeta’s office, the nurse closed the door after him. “You’ve had quite an extensive few days, Tavros, haven’t you?” she asked. “Having an issue with Miss Serket, causing Sollux to have a severe mood swing over ‘saying a secret he promised he’d keep secret’ as he put it, and talking again. I honestly don’t know whether to say this has been very good or very bad. What happened with Sollux?”  
“I didn’t say anything to anyone. Someone must’ve overheard. Honestly.”

“I will let him know that once he wakes up. They had to sedate him, because he wouldn’t calm down.”

“O-oh…”

“Don’t worry, though. He’ll be fine.” She said. After a long discussion of the events that had taken place, Tavros was free to go. It was chat room night, so he’d do that.

 

                He logged into the chat room. When it was set up.

 

adiosToreador [AT] had entered the chat

AA: welc0me tavr0s

AA: we were h0ping y0u w0uld j0in

AT: oF COURSE, i WOULDN’T WANT TO MISS THIS,,,

CC: Tav, we’re worried about Sollux…

CC: I don’t want ) (im going overboard again…

CA: dont wworry

CA: he wwill return an apologize as usual

CA: you know howw sorry he gets  
CC: Of course, but…

CA: wwe dont havve to wworry

AA: regardless

AA: his em0ti0ns need t0 be tamed

CC: Do you ) (ave ideas?

AA: a few

AT: dO YOU THINK HE WILL BE ANGRY WITH ME? }: (

CA: he wwill be secretly angry

CC: ---Eridan!!

AA: i will n0t say wh0 truly t0ld me

AA: we d0nt want him g0ing 0verb0ard again

CC: W) (at are you t) (inking, Aradia?

AA: i d0nt kn0w quite yet

AA: t00 c0nfused ab0ut myself

AT: uNDERSTANDABLE,,, i GUESS,,,

AT: i’M JUST GONNA GO NOW,,, i’M SLEEPY,,,

AA: g00d night, tavr0s

CC: SW-E-ET DR-EAMS!!

CA: good night or wwhatevver

adiosToreador [AT] has disconnected

 

Tavros sighed and turned off his computer. He went to his bed and flopped on it. He hummed a song to lull him to sleep. He brought up the vision of his parents being the ones singing to him. He let out a sad smile and slowly fell asleep.


	5. Gamzee Smiles

Tavros woke up in tears. He had a dream of his parents and he started crying in his sleep. Had Sollux been there, he would’ve probably been woken up. But the fact that he woke up alone for this made him cry more. He always seemed to wake up alone when he had these dreams. He wiped his tears quickly when there was a knock on the door. “Yo, Tavbro! Are you awake? You missed some good breakfast since you motherfuckin’ slept in.” Gamzee’s voice on the other side of the door said.  
“You can come in, you know…” he replied hesitantly. With that invitation, he did come in. Gamzee was about to say something when he saw the Peter Pan movie sticking out from underneath Tavros’ pillow.

 

                “You like Peter Pan! That’s pretty wicked sweet, bro. We should watch it sometime.” He said before Tavros quickly hid it and said “No, please no.” The poor guy looked like his life depended on it if the movie was watched or not.  
“Calm down. It was just a suggestion. What’s wrong?”  
“The movie is important to me, and I don’t want anyone touching it. It was my parents’ gift before they—No, not important.” Tavros said before Gamzee grabbed his shoulders. He looked him dead in the eyes and said “You were crying and I refuse to let my bro suffer. Tell me what’s up.” Tavros caved and told him what happened.

 

                “I’m an orphan now. My parents were killed in a car crash which was my fault. They were going to get me something special for my birthday and said it would be nice. I pestered them for even hints, but they refused to budge. When the police came to my door and told me what happened, I couldn’t stop crying for two hours. TWO! I refused to talk from then on. My father was a confident man who stood tall in his work. And even though I was in his shadow, I was proud to call him my dad. Now I’m left in this wheelchair and the movie was my present because they knew how much I loved Peter Pan and how sad I was when the movie I had was destroyed. It’s all I have of them now, Gamzee. I don’t want anyone touching it but me.”

 

There was a pause.  
  
“I knew they didn’t want me anyways. What good was a kid in a wheelchair to them? I always wondered if it was better this way. And when people couldn’t stop saying how sorry they were that I lost them, I wondered if they only pitied an orphan in a wheelchair. That’s why I refused to talk. I thought maybe if I didn’t talk, no one would know I existed and no one would mind that I would have died. And everything would be fine.” The tears had fallen all throughout that explanation. He couldn’t control his emotions anymore. The medicine stopped working for those moments. That’s when he felt something he never thought he’d get from Gamzee.

 

                The guy embraced him tightly and told him something that made him cry more, but with different tears. “Tavbro, if your parents didn’t love you, then why did they keep you around? They seem too nice to want to get rid of you. And even if they wanted to, why did they seem so amazing in your eyes? Why would they go out of their motherfuckin’ way to go get you a gift when they could’ve stayed home? Be happy instead of sad for that, Tavbro. Be happy you knew a family who cared do much for you rather than one who refused to even be around you. That is the family who doesn’t want to keep you.” Gamzee said as his voice slowly started shaking with his own tears. “Don’t mistake love for pity, bro.” he added as he looked at him with tears going down his face. A shaky smile trying to keep its place on his face.

 

Tavros hugged him tightly as the two cried in a shared sorrow they never knew they had. It was only when Eridan broke them up that they did leave. Tavros got in his chair and wheeled out behind them. He looked at Gamzee with a weak smile and said “Thank you, Gamzee.” Gamzee wiped his eye with a small smile.  
  
“Anytime, Tavbro.”

 

When Tavros wheeled into the room where the others were, Sollux looked at Tavros apologetically. “I’m thorry, Tavroth. I honethtly didn’t mean to do that to you. I can’t thtop it thometimeth.” He said with a small frown before adding “FUCK! That probably thounded tho lame!” Which made Eridan snicker. Tavros just smiled and said “Its okay, I understand. We’re all here because of something, after all.” Sollux sighed in relief and Tavros wheeled in next to him. Everything seemed happily patched up and therapy went on as usual. Once everyone was dismissed, Aradia approached Tavros and asked what happened with him and Gamzee.

 

“Gamzee helped me feel better, though I wonder why he said those things to me…” he said quietly. Aradia took him to the next room and decided to tell him.

“He came from a family who was abusive to him. He wasn’t happy in his living situation to the point where he did everything to calm himself down from how badly he hurt. And when he overdosed and almost died, he seemed to be in a cloud he couldn’t quite get away from. And even though he is like this, he sometimes found a way to smile through it all. He’s one of the ones who have been here the longest. However, it’s Eridan who has been here for longer. He has issues he can’t quite let go of. I don’t know what they are, but it seems sad for that reason.”

Tavros now understood why Gamzee was like that. Why he smiled through his tears. It was something that hurt him, yet made him jealous as well. But that smile was addictive. He seemed to be the only one who could make Tavros smile through his own pain. And maybe that’s why he had such a growing crush on him.


	6. The Eridan Approach

-          caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC] –

 

CA: fef

CA: may wwe talk

CC: Of course, -Eridan!

CC: W)(at do you need?

CA: I wwant to see you to talk  
CC: O)(… Okay, if you say so…  
CA: wwhy are you hesitatin

CC: W)(ale, because I was going to c)(eck on Sollux.

CA: fuck him

CA: i need to talk to you

CA: givve me a chance to speak to you

CC: Alrig)(t. Just don’t be too muc)( of a grumpy guppy, okay?

CA: its only a quick sit down

CA: but yes i wwont be lon

CC: Sea you soon, t)(en!

 

 

\- cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA] –

                CA: i hope after this you understand

                CA: how much I lovve you fef

 

Eridan logged out and gathered his bearings to leave. He was nervous. If everyone could speak their minds, he could too. He sighed and was about to quit when he was reminded of his grandfather who was a fearless captain of a navy ship whose crew was very heroic. “I’ll make you proud, grampa.” He said under his breath as he walked out the door and out to find Feferi. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and thought of his times at the facility. He’d been there for so long that the days seemed to squish together. But when Feferi came to the place, the world seemed to light up more and he would do anything to get her attention. Even adopting some of the fish puns she said a lot. To him, she was everything and more, and he’d tell her that today.

                He was certain that anyone would fall for Eridan Ampora! Who wouldn’t? He was quite the catch! But he would cut his heart open and gush his feelings out. Then that thought became visual and he shook his head to get that out. He was a man on a mission, and it seemed the others could tell that. His trademark scarf flowing behind him as he turned a corner and saw Feferi. He paused and went back around the corner like he saw something awful. He went over his plan before going around the corner again. “H-hey, Fef…” he said nervously. She turned around and smiled brightly.

“Hello, Eridan! What did you want to talk about?” she asked. Eridan just gathered his bearings around this beautiful girl and cleared his throat.

 

                “Fef, I want to tell you something and it’s of great importance.”  
“Okay, then tell me what it is!” Her tone was cheerful and without nervousness. A real trooper.

“Fef, we’ve known each other for quite some time here. And I just wanted to tell you how much I—“ he froze.

“How much you what….?”  
“Oh, fuck! I may as well come out with it, shouldn’t I?” Now she seemed nervous. “Fef, you’ve been with me throughout my troubles. You were well aware I’ve been here for almost two years, yet you still stuck by me. I never, ever understood why!! AND IT NEVER MADE ANY SENSE!!” Eridan’s anger problems reared their ugly heads while making this speech, making the poor girl back away until Eridan tenderly took her hand. “And even when you found out how badly I was bullied. How badly I was tormented to the point where anger was all I felt. You were still there. I never understood these feelings because I never felt them with anyone before. I doubt you would ever feel the same, but I love you. Always have, always will.” He then pulled her into a tight embrace.

 

                Feferi was in shock. “Eridan, you have to be mistaken. I am nothing like who you think I am. I’m not worth anyone’s time. Not even yours. You are special to me, but why should you be with me when I’ll only disappoint you? I’m a no good, awful bitch! You should give up on me…”

“You can believe me, Fef. Please…”  
“Eridan, forget about me. You can do so much better.”  
“I refuse, Fef. You are THE best.”  
“Eri—“ She was cut off by Eridan pressing his lips to hers. She was completely taken back by the tender touch. He slowly pulled away. “The. Best.” He said with a firm tone.

“May I kiss you again?”  
“Only if you promise to stay forever.”  
“Forever and a day.” He said before pulling her into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is being worked on. Expect it within a week. C:


	7. Countdown

Everything seemed so much lighter now. Eridan and Feferi were happily together, and Feferi was the one to announce it to the group. Tavros was sure Aradia and Sollux got together by this point since they were sitting closer and seeming closer too. They must’ve at least had a talk about what happened. And it became apparent when Sollux’s bipolar outbursts had weakened greatly. There were days when he seemed so calm! Everything seemed to be going fine! Hell, Tavros was sure they’d all make it out soon! Tavros was smiling brighter every day and as he wheeled down the hall, he heard an all too familiar voice. “Oh, Taaaaaaaavros!” said a female voice behind him. He turned around, knowing fully well who was there.

 

                Vriska Serket. She looked at him expectantly. Tavros knew better though, he quickly panicked and started racing down the halls in his wheelchair. He went as fast as his arms could move him until Vriska caught him. She grinned. “I wanna play a game!” she said with almost a hiss. She turned his wheelchair around and put a hand over his mouth as she wheeled him away. He hadn’t felt such anxiety in his life as flashes of last time went through his mind.

 

                Gamzee looked around for Tavros. He saw Sollux and asked “Hey, bro. Have you seen Tavbro? He all and up vanished all like… poof.” Sollux raised an eyebrow at that. “I’m worried, bro.” Gamzee added. Sollux frowned a bit. Gamzee did look worried. He sighed and said “I don’t know where he ith, Gamzee. Athk around, you’ll find thomeone who may know.” And that was just what Gamzee did. He wanted to find his wheelchair bound buddy. He finally got a clue when he heard a certain girl’s laugh outside the nearby window. Gamzee went to the window and saw Vriska playing with some blue eight sided dice, rolling it, and then punching Tavros when the roll was “lucky”. Gamzee never knew this kind of anger before. He quickly ran outside to help him.

                Vriska was rolling another round with a shaking, bruised and bloody Tavros sitting across from her. His wheelchair was out of reach and his legs had one of Vriska’s legs on them to keep him there. Her legs were surprisingly strong. She threw down her dice and grabbed a rock. “The answer is another rock toss!” she said with a cackle. The rock was bigger than the other two. Tavros closed his eyes tightly, awaiting the hit. But it never came. There was a smack, though. Tavros opened his eyes to see Gamzee standing over Vriska who was clutching her cheek in shock. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” she shrieked as she slowly got up. “This was never wanted. They didn’t ASK FOR THIS!!!!!!!!” she said as she tackled Gamzee. The two rolled around, punching and scratching at each other.

                Tavros started shouting to get help for them, and they were heard by the lead security guard. The one who saved Tavros before. Terezi ran over and smacked them both with her cane. “Enough!” she hissed as she broke them apart. “You are both in SERIOUS trouble!” she added as she bound their hands behind their backs and helped Tavros into his wheelchair. Tavros watched as Gamzee was brought away with Vriska who was struggling and shrieking at Terezi. Tavros wheeled back to see the rest of the North Wing patients waiting for him. “Tavros, are you quite alright?” Aradia said as she looked at him. Tavros shook his head before allowing Aradia to accompany him to the infirmary to treat his cuts and bruises. As he was being worked on, Aradia was forced to leave.

 

                “Mr. Nitram, it would be most advisory that you rest and relax for a while. You are progressing really well and should be ready for an out-patient very soon. Now, you’re free to go, but only stay in the North Wing for a few days.” Dr. Zahhak said to which Tavros nodded. He was helped into his wheelchair and showed the door. He rolled back to the North Wing and was greeted by all except Gamzee. They made sure he was alright before Sollux escorted him back to their room when Tavros asked for it. He helped him into his bed and Tavros rested for a while. He soon fell asleep and he dreamed this time of Gamzee. He could only hope he was okay.


	8. Her Plans

Vriska was angry. Oh, was she angry. She couldn’t stand being in solitary confinement because of HIM! Because of _ALL_ OF THEM! The only one she could trust of that group was Eridan. They talked a lot and she was certain he liked her over that Feferi girl. The voices confirmed it for her. They said he liked her so much that he’d do anything for her! Vriska laughed to herself as she rocked around the padded room in her straightjacket. She had sources on the outside that would help her remedy this…

                “Tavbro!” said a concerned voice from behind the wheelchair bound boy. Tavros turned around and smiled brightly as he saw Gamzee. He had some scratches on his face from battling Vriska, but he seemed okay. Tavros wheeled over and hugged the other tightly. Gamzee returned the embrace and nuzzled the other a bit, causing Tavros to blush brightly. “I’m glad you’re safe, bro. I don’t want to see anything all up and happening to you.” He said with a small smile. Tavros smiled and nodded. He wheeled with Gamzee down the hall and started talking about how worried he was. Gamzee ruffled Tavros’ hair and said “Stop worrying! You’ll all up and croak from your worries!"

 

                Eridan was walking down the halls a couple days later when he heard someone quietly trying to get his attention. “Psssssssst! Eridan!” said the voice. He looked around till he saw Vriska peeking out at him. “What then fuck do you want, Vris?”  
“What do you think I want? I need your help pulling off a job.”  
“An why should I help you?”  
“Don’t you owe me, Eridan? After all I’ve done to help you? All I’m asking is one thing, and then you’re free of me forever.”  
“An you expect me to believe you? You cause more shit then I’m willin to help.”  
“Just one person, then. Like… Sollux.”  
“Why are you talkin about him? He hasn’t done anything.”  
“Oh? He and Feferi have always been quite close. Are you sure nothing is going on?”  
“Please, Sol is in love with Ara, and there’s nothin more to say.”  
“I need to ask this then: Where is Feferi right now?”  
“Fef is with the others.”  
“Do you know _what_ she is doing?”

“I don’t like what you are doin. I WANT NONE A THIS!!” he shouted, making her take a step back.

“Ask yourself, Eridan. Who does Feferi want more? You or Sollux? I’ll be waiting for a definite answer online.” Vriska said before quickly returning to her area of the place. Eridan huffed and returned back to the North Wing. He was just going to blow off steam in his room when he stopped and peeked into the lounge. There was Feferi… with Sollux. She was looking as bubbly as ever around him, but Fef was _his_ … right? “Don’t let Vris make you paranoid.” He mumbled to himself. As he passed the room, he heard Feferi say “Gee, Sollux! You make me SO GLUBBING HAPPY!!!” Eridan’s eyes widened. He frowned and bit his lip. He went right to his room and bypassed Gamzee and Tavros as fast as he could into his room. Gamzee watched him and asked “What’s his motherfuckin deal?”  
“I don’t know, but Gamzee? I… uh…”  
“Yeah?”

“I was just wondering that when you and I are out of here… Would you like to go for food or something?”  
“Sure, bro! I’d like that a whole lot!”  
“Really? That’s awesome!” Tavros blushed a bit.

“What’s with the blush?” That only caused Tavros to blush more.

“I… Uh…”  
“Wanna have sloppy make outs in your room?” Gamzee asked bluntly.  
“No, I just… gotta go!” Tavros immediately wheeled away in shame. Dammit.

 

-          - caligulasAquarium [CA] started pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] at 4:13 PM - -

 

 

AG: Weeeeeeeell?

CA: vvris

CA: i wwill help you

CA: but I only wwant to get sol back for stealin her

AG: That can 8e arranged just fine.

AG: Glad you want in, my friend. C;:::

CA: dont call me that

CA: wwhen this is all ovver

CA: i dont wwanna see you ever again  
AG: Siiiiiiiigh, fine drama queen.

AG: Have it YOUR way.

AG: We will proceed in 8 days.

AG: Got it?  
CA: got it

CA: i gotta go

CA: gam just wwalked in an this may seem suspicious

AG: Okay! I’ll be w8ing for the 8ig day. C::::

-          - arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA] at 4:39 PM - -

 

 

 

Tavros took in a deep breath. He’d been preparing for a couple days with Sollux roleplaying as Gamzee. He had to tell Gamzee how he felt. He sighed and wheeled down the halls. He suddenly had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen. He then found Gamzee and poked his side. He jumped and turned around. “Well, hello there my fine motherfucker! What can I do for you?” he asked with his usual wide smile that seemed wider now. Tavros gulped and fidgeted with his fingers. “W-well, I uh…” he started as tried to figure out what to say, trying to remember what he and Sollux went through. “W-well, I just wanted to tell you that…” he said as he fumbled with the words “I have the biggest crush on you.” He was unable to finish that sentence when he heard a couple loud bangs and then the following words were heard:

 

“Oh, Taaaaaaaavros!! I think you and the North Wing nerds are due to get your JUST DESSERTS!!!!!!!!” Tavros and Gamzee turned around to see Vriska with two guns in her hands. Eridan walked out gravely as he saw Vriska. “Just the man I wanted to see! I have your gun right here.” She said as she handed him a gun. Sollux and Aradia both walked out and saw the two with the guns. “What the FUCK?! Eridan, explain yourthelf right now!”

“I have no explanations for you, Sol. I just have one take out an then I’m done.”  
“Eridan, you don’t have to do this.” Chimed Aradia.

“DON’T TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK I CAN DO!!!” Eridan screamed.

“Eridan, if you drop the gun, then—“ A gun shot rang out. Vriska had shot a round in the air.   
“Enough talking. Eridan, I’ll let you start and then I’ll finish. Remember what I told you. You can continue with me, but Tavros is MINE.”

 

 

== To Be Continued ==

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: The next chapter will be the worst, as you can tell by the ending. Please don’t chase after me with torches and pitchforks. Trust me; I will make it up for it in the last chapter, which is right after the next one. But remember, I did warn that this will be sadstuck. I DID WARN YOU!!


	9. Requiem

                “Well, Eridan? What are you waiting for?” Vriska asked as Eridan had the gun pointed at Sollux who stood his ground, almost confident he wouldn’t shoot. Vriska walked over to him and said “Break the deal, you die too. Got that? I want to see Sollux’s blood flow now!” Eridan flinched at the thought of dying. He didn’t want to leave Feferi alone in the world… or die by Vriska’s hand. “Eriiiiiiiidan, I’m waiting.” Vriska called out, just pissing him off more. Eridan looked at her with angry eyes. “Do you mind not tauntin me?” he said through gritted teeth.

“Eridan, lithten to me. You don’t have to do thith.”  
“Yes, I do. Vris, you wanted to see some blood flow?”  
“You know it.” Vriska said with sparkling blue eyes. Eridan gripped the gun tightly. He turned to Vriska as Feferi peeked out to see what the commotion was about. “I wanna strike you a deal, Vris. If I get some blood flowing around here, you leave Fef out a it. Deal?”  
“Where are you going with this, Ampora?”  
“DO YOU WANT YOUR BLOOD OR NOT?!” Eridan shrieked angrily.

“Tch, fine.” Vriska said. Eridan gulped and put the gun to his head, without seeing Feferi starting to walk over. “Here’s your bl—“ Eridan stopped as he heard a scream and rapidly approaching footsteps. “Eridan, NO!” Feferi said as she tried fighting the gun from Eridan’s hands.

“You don’t need to do this!!”  
“Yes, I do!”  
“Why?!” Tears were starting down her cheeks.

“To save y—“ A round was fired from the gun. Feferi fell with a gunshot wound in the middle of her chest. “FEF!” Eridan shrieked as he knelt down beside her. She coughed a bit and weakly tried to reach to him. Eridan took her hand in both of his. “Fef, don’t close your eyes! Keep with me now…” he said quietly. Feferi smiled up at him and whispered “I love you, Eridan…” Tears streaked his cheeks as he watched her eyes close. “Fef…?” he asked quietly. “Fef, wake up. Please wake up…” She wasn’t moving or waking up. The realization that she was dead only hit now as he heard Vriska cackling madly. “It may not have been Sollux, but you put on quite a show.” She said as she clapped her hands slowly. With one hand still clasped in Feferi’s, Eridan looked to her. “I will KILL YOU!” He picked up the gun and tried shooting. There was only one bullet in the gun the whole time. Vriska smirked.

  
“Did you really think I’d let YOU have more than ONE chance to put on a show? Please.” She said and raised the gun. Eridan looked to Sollux and said “Run! All a you run!” Sollux nodded and shook Aradia from her shock and they wheeled Tavros away who was completely pale from watching the whole scene. As they ran, a loud bang of a gun was heard. Somewhere back there were two lovers who were shot down, both holding hands. The recently deceased was shot right between the eyes to the point where his glasses were split in half. Mad cackling occurred as the assailant side stepped the victims. Her targets had to be around here somewhere…

 

                Sollux and Aradia had barricaded the door so Vriska couldn’t get in. Tavros was silently crying over the loss of two of his friends. He didn’t even know if Gamzee was okay! Aradia came to his side and hugged him. “We’ll be fine. The police should be here any time now.” She said softly. The sound of her voice calmed him, but the tears wouldn’t go away. As they hid in the corner, the sound of Vriska’s voice could be heard “Taaaaaaaavros! Come out, come out wherever you are!!” Tavros clung tighter to Aradia as the sounds of her voice got louder. Sollux held Aradia and quietly said “If we don’t get out of thith alive, I want to let you know I love you tho much, Aradia… I mean it. My feelingth for you never changed.” Aradia looked shocked. She smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back, but was broken when there was a knock at the door. They kept silent. “You’re SUPPOSED to say whose there, you dumbasses!” came a shriek from the other side of the door. They clung close to each other as Vriska proceeded to bang on the door. The barricade held up, though. “LET ME IN!!!!!!!!” she shouted.

 

Then there was silence.

 

                                Tavros didn’t trust that silence, none of them did. Then a loud bang showed that she had a large object used as a battering ram was being used. The barricade wasn’t holding up to it. Sollux closed his eyes and said “You two go out the window. We’re on the firtht floor, tho you’ll be fine. Trutht me on thith, alright?” Aradia gasped before deciding to trust him and give him another kiss before going out the window. Tavros reached over to pull himself up so Aradia could pull him down, but then the door was broken down. Tavros shooed Aradia away while Sollux stood between Vriska and Tavros. “You’re time will come thoon.” He said daringly.

“So won’t yours.” She said as she laughed at Sollux standing his ground. She didn’t waste any time as she shot him and he fell at Tavros’ feet. Tavros shook as Vriska walked closer to him.

                “Time to pay for the trouble you caused.” She said with a wicked smile. Someone snuck up behind her and smacked her with a bedpan. Gamzee beat her in the head until she was dead, and his anger didn’t stop then. He kept beating her until Tavros stopped him. “She’s dead! That’s enough, Gamzee!” he said as he grabbed Gamzee’s arm. Gamzee looked at Tavros before hugging him tightly. “I thought I’d lose you, Tavbro.” He said as he shook. Tavros hugged him back just as tightly. “I thought I wouldn’t see you again…” Tavros said back.

                After the police and paramedics came, it turned out Sollux was still alive and they rushed him to the hospital. He was in a coma, but not braindead. They didn’t know when he’d wake up. Tavros, on the other hand, was given a second chance. Dr. Zahhak told him that he could walk again, since he still could work his upper legs. It was just below the knees he couldn’t use. The only thing was, Tavros would need to lose that part in order to get prosthetics that would help him walk again. Tavros agreed to the surgery. When he got out, he hoped to see Gamzee again, but they said he left and he didn’t say where he was going. It hurt to know Gamzee didn’t stay to say goodbye.

 

He hoped that they’d see each other again soon…


	10. Three Years Later

                 _Feferi and Eridan were buried next to each other after their families were notified of their deaths. And it was also mentioned that they became a couple. At their funeral, they placed seeds between their bodies so something beautiful may grow to symbolize the beauty they had. Within a month, a bright red flower was growing between them. But no one had placed seeds like that at their graves. They decided that the flower didn’t need to symbolize their beauty, but to symbolize the love they shared. And they say if you look at the flower closely, there seems to be little hearts ingrained in the petals._

_It still grows to this day. It dies in the winter, but once spring returns, that flower is back up and growing. This flower has been dubbed “The flower of two young lovers’ undying love”._

_Aradia never left Sollux’s side when she was finally discharged from the hospital. She stayed by his side, only leaving to shower, go to the bathroom, and brush her teeth. Three years later, before they were about to pull the plug, he woke up. He first looked around the room before he saw Aradia. His first words were to her. “I hope I’m in heaven, because I see the most beautiful angel beside me.” Aradia didn’t stop crying and held onto her dear love interest as she did so._

_Sollux is still in physical therapy to gain control of all movements once again. They had to do brain surgery to keep him alive. The bullet was removed from his brain and a portion of his brain had to go too. But overall, he is doing well. And Aradia’s scars have been given a special ointment to remove them. She wanted to turn them down, but knew that she wouldn’t be able to get very far in an occupation with them. The scars have faded greatly in the time she’s used it and she has never looked more beautiful._

_Present day…_

Tavros had been given prosthetic limbs about two years ago so he may be able to walk again. Because of the success, Tavros had never looked happier. He was much more outgoing and confident. He was walking through the park when he saw people gathering around a juggling street performer. Tavros, curious about what this was about, walked over and saw it was a man his age juggling clubs on a unicycle. The face seemed familiar, but he almost couldn’t place it.

 

Until he spoke.

 

“Thanks for up and coming on out to see me. Cash in the hat and I’ll be here all week.” He said in the same voice he used to love hearing. Once people cleared, Tavros approached him. “Gamzee…?” he asked. The man looked at him and his eyes widened. “Tavbro…?” Tavros smiled brightly and the two embraced happily. They started babbling about how they thought they’d never see each other and how they had been. “Hey, Tavbro. You owe me a coffee shop stop.”  
“Oh yeah, I do.”  
“Let’s go, then!”  
“Can I ask you one thing though?”  
“Anything, bro.”  
“Can we keep it like old times?” Tavros looked up at him hopefully. Gamzee smiled and gestured for him to follow.

 

“Just like old times.” He said as they went to the nearest coffee shop. And for once in his life, Tavros had never been happier to be around someone than he was now.

 

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was wonderful writing this. Knowing many people enjoyed reading this. I know this chapter was short, but I intended for it to be short. I love you all and I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on AO3! I have posted this on FFNet as well. So, if you were wondering WHY this seemed so familiar, that's why.


End file.
